The souls of Dragons
by BloodDragon058
Summary: Hiccup has fled berk in fear of the possible outcomes of his fight with the Monstrous Nightmare he had never asked for and eventually finds himself in the land of Tamriel, or Taazokaan in the dragon's tongue, where he meets the 'savior' of skyrim known as the Dragonborn... And what happens when his father and those who scorned him learn of his whereabouts? Rated in the deep M's
1. The missing heir

A/N: So… I know I need to work on my other stories but FanFiction has turned into some hobby I rarely do and that I tend to go into new fandoms really quickly and i'm still trying to recover from undertale's. Skyrim has been an obsessive pastime of mine (ever since it came out in 2011 really) and since I bought the Special Edition the day after it came out i've been thinking about making this. I've gotten the idea to make it a crossover with HTTYD since they both relate/or take place in the Dark Ages. I'll probably forget about it for a while because of high school and probably stay inactive for a while but please understand I haven't abandoned you guys. Also please note that the first few chapters focuses on Httyd because I need to get some stuff out of the way first

Chapter 1. The missing heir

The misfit heir to the Berk tribe throne sat with his newly found night fury friend Toothless in a cove in the woods just off of Raven Point, pondering what to do after just winning his final and now expected to kill a monstrous nightmare in front of everyone who tormented and ridiculed for as long as he could remember. If they find out he could be banished or possibly even killed by the village's demand, the worst part was that the punishment would most likely be carried out by his own father. Hiccup refused to have his dad live through that but wanted a peaceful resolution to the matter but since stubbornness seems to run more strongly in their family someone was probably going to have to lose a limb or two, and toothless already got mangled by well, his Mangler cannon and lost a tailfin.

Toothless had finally realized hiccup's mood after scarfing down a basket of freshly caught fish and slowly creeped up on him. It confused toothless on why hiccup was not acting like he normally would, if he was fine he would at _least_ be drawing in the dirt like he has seen him done so before. With a small nudge it wasn't hard to get Hiccup out of his trance and started rubbing his head around the small nubs, the dragon trilled at the attention but still worried about the viking's mental thoughts, as the expression on his face told told the dragon that he was trying to push a series of thoughts back and seemed to be very uncomfortable with them.

"It's okay bud, i'm not going to let anything happen to you." Hiccup said softly as he was about to start rubbing Toothless' back, but the words only made Toothless' blood start running cold and pulled back as he tensed. Was someone trying to hunt them down? Or was there some other problem he was never made aware of? Hiccup jumped a bit after the dragon's quick reaction and watched as toothless suddenly began searching for something but quickly returning after nothing was found.

" **Tell me what's going on,** _ **boy**_ **.** " Toothless hissed. Surely hoping that Hiccup was smart enough to get the message that he was upset at never being aware of such activity. Hiccup only sat there shocked at the dragon's sudden hostility.

" **Hiccup, you never told me we were being hunted.** " Toothless snarled time pacing back and forth considering different routes out of the archipelago to avoid both their hunters and different villages.

"Toothless."

The dragon stopped after hearing the human's voice and listened closely to the response, seemed like he was able to piece his words and anger together after all by observing his body language. "If I don't get out of here they will make me _kill_ a dragon, And if i'm seen here with you I'll be either banished or killed myself."

Hiccup got up from the rock he had been sitting on the entire time and had begun pacing slowly back and forth himself. Planning their departure "If we just leave without notice my dad will be haunted by the question of what happened to me, if I tell him I ran off not wanting to kill a dragon I will continue to been seen as a disappointment and nothing more."

Toothless understood what he meant. He wanted to choose the lighter burden for his village while not wanting to harm the way others see him. With the unlimited paths that the future held there are many options given to them to choose from as of now. " **We could just leave, plant evidence of some attack but have proof you fought back. They'll see that you went down like a hero rather than the coward you are.** "

Toothless' opinion was only barely heard as a grumble as his companion was now on the other side of the cove now doing whatever. Toothless only let his ears drop to the top of his neck and face falling into a pissed expression before stumbly gliding to the other side of the cove, picking up the basket containing their flight gear with him. He simply dropped the basket in front of him before looking at him then gesturing to the saddle. Hiccup compiled by putting on the harness that allowed him to stay firmly onto toothless' saddle and took a moment to look around the cove as it would be very likely for him to ever return to this place willingly, it saddened him greatly to leave even though he was treated horribly here. It was still the place he grew up and now he was leaving it.

(-_-_-_- Line break -_-_-_-)

It was well into the night before they were able to even find a place to rest for a while, judging by the position of the moon it had to be two in the morning. The air was still freezing cold but if you lived in berk for as long as he had it is slightly warmer than before, and that wasn't counting the fact Toothless was now using stored gas to remain burning in his mouth to act as a light source to find a suitable spot to rest until they continue their journey possibly the next day. The duo wandered on the small uninhabited island for about another forty minutes before finding a small cave barely big enough to fit the both of them but decided to take it as it was better than wasting even more time searching for bigger place.

It was after the passing of noon both were fully rested and ready to start the day which will possibly be spent looking food and materials for basic necessities but was a lot better than being forced against his will to something he didn't believe was right. Even if they were being raided by dragons it would be a lot easier to train them once their out of the air, but even if he wanted to he would be branded as a traitor or be accused of sorcery and who knows what that could happen because of that. Their location was still very close to the shore as the sound of waves crashing onto the bank was still audible. Across the island it is very easy to make out the faded island of the meathead tribe, Hiccup had spent a little bit of time there when he was younger when his dad was there to sign a peace treaty to ensure no war between the two tribes. The Meathead heir, thuggory, seemed to like Hiccup and they were pretty much friends almost instantly, he was like the brother he never had, and at this point Hiccup was almost willing go over there but there was a chance Thuggory's father Mogadon will probably have him shipped back to berk in a heartbeat.

A longship bearing the Meathead crest could be seen passing by closer to the island than Hiccup and Toothless would like but thankfully they seemed to not notice them until toothless started screaming at the boat which was now beginning to turn towards the island they were on and all hiccup could do was face palm before jumping onto Toothless' saddle and fly off before they had the chance to attack. They skimmed along the water to the southern part of the island and touched down on the rocky beach, unlike Berk the island lacked dense woods to make it easier to hide Toothless. The beach was nothing but giant, eroded boulders and sea stacks crashed up against is base of island making it extremely difficult for someone to get around without slipping on the wet rocks leading northwest to the village.

Hiccup couldn't remember the exact locations of everything on the island as his last visit here was about 4 years ago and only explored with Thuggory for about a week before having to return to Berk with his father. He slowly climbed off Toothless' saddle and gestured for the Night Fury to follow silently as they made their way across the shore and into the light forest around the large Meathead must be a miracle that they are still able to rebuild even though the forest is getting close to nonexistent here, it would require outside sources to maintain it. Toothless' ears perked up at incoming voices and quickly snatched Hiccup to hide behind a rock a little small to completely cover the dragon's impressively large wingspan.

"Where did that damn dragon go, Gunil!? If you didn't fallen asleep then we wouldn't have to spend our time to look for that beast!"

The voice as followed by a loud clunk of metal as the first viking had bashed the other in the head with a large, spiked club which caused a big dent in the second one's helmet. The second viking, presumably Gunil grumbled in pain and took a moment to respond.

"I'm sorry Hallvard! I can't keep myself awake after a big lunch like that!"

Hallvard gave his partner a piercing stare before leading them down the wide trail to the beach where their final hope to find the escaped dragon resided, now close enough to be heard by both Hiccup and Toothless

"The chief was goin' to mount that damn thing's head on the wall, do you know how rare Snow Wraiths are, Gunil? Especially this far south!?"

Hiccup loosened Toothless' grasp around him and peeked over the boulder that was keeping them hidden. Two large vikings were walking towards the south end of the island to the same beach they had just been to a few moments earlier, one of them carried a large war axe inscripted with runes on the blade that was made out of steel and was kept in very good condition. His armor included a non-horned helmet but did have various bumps in it like a gronkle and a very large dent on the top, large iron pauldron on his right shoulder and a small leather one on the left and the remaining of the set is pretty standard steel. The other viking was a thin,clay mail torso piece with furs hanging down from his hip and ending his feet with a simple pair of boots while wielding a uncomfortably large club.

"Madgaon ain't going to be the chief for much longer Hallvard, rumor around the village is that since the man is sick from ol' age he's planning to announce his son the new chief."

Hallvard only dismissed Gunil's gossiping. He doesn't believe simple rumors or gossip unless there was evidence to support it. Hiccup watched as the two vikings passed by, processing the information he just heard. The best moral thing would be to support his only true friend besides Toothless but he would have to lie his way in, saying that he could've just sailed here by himself. When the coast was clear he jumped out from behind their little hiding spot while warning Toothless to stay hidden. He dashed across the forest for as long as he could before getting

Tired, looking up towards the sky it was just after noon and heavily sighing before forcing himself to press on. Whether he liked it or not he had to convince the entire Meathead tribe to let both him and Toothless could stay a bit and leave before his father is able to track him down, or possibly stay depending how long it will take them to realize he was gone and even considering reaching out to allied tribes to find him.

It took another half hour of speed-walking to get close enough to the village before watching over the place figuring out how exactly how he was going to find him, he most likely lacked the talent to sneak around long enough until he found him and just walking into the village asking around will easily get him captured. This was probably the farthest he was going to get until a swarm of dragons during a raid let him get an opening to-. An idea popped into Hiccup's mind, just simply leaving a letter wedged in the door of his house addressed to Thuggory. If anyone else found it they'll probably just give it to him or Madgaon. Hiccup pulled out his small pocket journal and tore out one of the few remaining blank sheets in the back of the book and proceeded to write. When finished he looked around the village to locate the chief's house, it would be very normal to place it at the highest area of the village to guarantee the chief to overlook the place and keep control, it also throws in a nice view at sunset. The village layout has changed a little bit since his last visit but the Chief's longhouse was still where it was on top of the hill, half of it slightly worn by the elements and charred by dragon fire but still there. He snuck his way around the south side and exhaustively ran up the forested hill but managed to make it to the top and leaned against the building before quickly wedging the note in the door and darting back into the forest. He made it back to Toothless safely and waited a moment to see if Hallvard and Gunil is nearby before getting onto Toothless' saddle and speeding off to the western coast which was nothing but a narrow beach and a collection of sea stacks. The two waited for dusk when Thuggory would hopefully meet them.

A/N:There we go chapter one done! Took a long time to write this and now my fingers hurt. But like I said before the first few chapters will be about Hiccup's flee from Berk and all that and then I'll introduce skyrim and all of that so just be patient. I kinda wanted to keep hiccup's belief in good morals and what's best for both him and others while giving an opposite of my dragonborn who I will introduce soon. Anyway that's all for now I hoped that you guys liked it!


	2. Night's shadow

A/N: okay, . A lot more people have read this than I expected since this intertwines with the Elder Scrolls games and I honestly don't expect many HTTYD fans to know. This chapter will focus on Berk's reaction of Hiccup's absence in the Kill Ring.

* * *

Chapter 2: Night's shadow

The sun had begun to rise over berk and villagers were already eager to begin the day as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, heir of berk, will finally become the viking they had desperately wished for other than the uncontrollable fishbone they had to deal with for so very long. But no one was no prouder than the Chief of berk, Stoick the Vast. Finally relieved that his son is becoming a warrior and will be able to lead berk against those flying, fire-breathing devils and possibly even striking the luck of taking down the dragon's nest in his lifetime. Many were congratulating him as he passed by and some who were normally getting into fights (Yes, even the twins..) set aside the urge to bash each other with a hammer or try to cut a big, bloody gnash in the other's stomach with a sword. The rest of the month will hopefully as peaceful as this day until the dragon raids resumed as winter started. The chief had always found it strange that moment they were wreaking havoc on his island then suddenly disappear into thin air. But a dark, nagging presence made home in the back of his mind as he approached the blacksmith's hut where his old friend Gobber was finishing a new sword that would take place of one of the many ruined blades from combat.

Gobber failed to notice his chief's arrival until the sparks stopped flying and nearly jumped to suddenly see stoick standing in front of him.

"Aye, stoick. Nearly scared me for a moment there. I assume yer lookin' for Hiccup?"

Stoick was not worried very much about his son but that previous feeling persisted to get deeper into his head, the same feeling that came to him before ether his son or the twins were going to cause something disastrous to happen.

"I was going to ask how are the weapons coming but I thought hiccup was already over here."

Gobber stood up from the grindstone and put the sword in the pile of ready weapons for the next raid then proceeded to use the forge.

"The weapons are coming along great, the process would go faster if your son was here and helping me. I assumed he was sleeping in the cot he had in the back last night since I never saw him return home but when I checked earlier today he wasn't here, if he was he'd already be working before the sun rose."

Stoick shifted his weight from his left leg to his right one now unsettled from the combination of the strong presence and Gobber's intel of his son's whereabouts. Although the blacksmith continued before any more thoughts were to occur.

"probably gettin' some alone time in the forest like usual, he's been going in there a lot before and after dragon training. I don't expect him to get killed by a dragon since it'll probably come purring up to him like a cat."

"What?" Alarmed Stoick.

"Oh yea, in the ring they would be cautious of him but once he dropped whatever weapon he had the beasts would let him get very close and just knock 'em out."

Gobber had whacked his hammer-arm onto the side of the forge hard to help symbolize the dragons hitting the floor.

"Never seen anything like that before."

Before the blacksmith could continue anymore Stoick had decided to end the conversation as he had enough to think about and he had a village to keep in order and make sure things actually got done as no day could be spared to prepare for the winter raids. The only times the village will get a break during the rest of the day after the morning feast is when they will spectate his son's fight with the nightmare and lunch.

* * *

Astrid was little brat took her place in dragon training, she would sooner marry snotlout than take orders from that fishbone of a viking. Astrid had stopped after processing that thought, snotlout was definitely a lot worse than hiccup and would probably rather let herself get willingly killed by a dragon than marrying either of them. She banished the line of thoughts and proceeded to head up to the Great Hall where many were just finishing their breakfast in honor of that waste of space's fight against the dragon, _her_ dragon, she reminded herself. The doors opened swiftly as she entered Grabbed one of the ready plates of eggs and thin slices of boar meat with some yak milk and sat down to eat quietly at the table all the teens normally gather.

The Mead Hall was extremely loud as vikings were cheering that the biggest screw-up of Berk had finally "grown up" and finally decided to follow his father's footsteps in becoming the strong chief of Berk they would need for the future. Astrid had scoffed when she heard that but no one had noticed as they were too busy praising someone who couldn't even pick up an axe. She was thrown out of her thoughts when fishlegs had tossed down a heavy leather book in front of her with the Berkian crest on the front. The Book of Dragons.

"Where are the others?"

Astrid shrugged, and watched the hall for Snotlout and the twins while fishlegs started reading through the book probably for his 300th time. The first one she spotted was Snotlout who entered the Mead Hall without anyone noticing and grabbing double the standard food a normal viking would get, the moron was like a dragon. He's a problem, takes too much food, the village would be better off without him. Similar to the screw-up of an heir who would rather destroy the village with outlandish ideas than follow other's commands. The viking had caught sight of his love interest and rushed over but only slowing down after nearly tripping over a child's doll that had been lost on the floor. It was only a few minutes after that a small child, around 5 or 6 based on their appearance, came over and just picked it up before heading back into the massive crowds that were around the large table. Snotlout actced as if the hordes of vikings were never there and it was quiet as every other day, the bastard had probably already gone deaf. Surprisingly Snotlout made no effort to try to convince her to be his girlfriend or even to try and talk to her.

It's been twenty more minutes since Snotlout arrived and the twins were still missing but thankfully the number of vikings was decreasing slowly as they went out to start working for the day in preparation of the inedible dragon raids. The sound of the door slamming shut made the trio jump, the twins came running in and across to a large stuffed nightmare placed on it's hind legs. They proceeded to climb up the nightmare's back and jump onto one of the many low beams right before Stoick kicked the door open looking furious. At that point most of the vikings had left thinking that he was upset at their commotion but it was obvious to her that the chief was after the two muttonheads. Astrid gestured for Snotlout and Fishlegs out, without hiccup to take everyone's attention she was the unofficial leader of their little 'group'.

* * *

As the sun rose high indicating midday the village had started to crowd around the Kill Ring, each person hoping to see blood spew out of the nightmare's headless neck in the front row. Stoick however was highly concerned as his son has been missing all day and all of his attempts so far to find him had failed, no one said they have seen him and all of the spots he could have been found easily were empty. The dark feeling his mind had given him a warning but he chose to ignore it and he was now paying the annoying price by having to delay the ceremony until hiccup was found. Search parties were sent all over the island with the specific order of leaving no stone unturned but none of them came back until the strike of midnight where they have reported no signs of the boy and it was like if he just vanished into thin air. Or that is what they had thought before another party returned the next morning with a handful or black, glass-like scales, an iron dagger, and various segments of shredded rope of a bola .

"Where did you find these?"

A warrior named Asval stood up to answer his chief.

"We found these items of interest on the northeastern side of the island, both near and in a cove north of Raven Point. Please don't mind me asking chief but isn't that where your son claimed to down a night fury?"

The pieces clicked together instantly, His son first claiming to hit a night fury and his new found hobby of constantly traveling into woods. The ropes could've been torn apart by the supposed night fury and most likely lost some scales, it wasn't uncommon for them to tear off a dragon's hide after a ruff impact. But what didn't make sense was the presence of the dagger, by the appearance it seemed only a few weeks old with a thin coat of algae that has grown onto the blade.

"Thanks for bringing this in, tell gobber I said to come see me if any of you see him."

* * *

A/N: Okay, i know that this one is probably shorter than the first one but I gotta study for my own final exams here. Please tell me what you think of the story so far so I can find ways to improve my storytelling or if I should make the next chapter what happened when hiccup waited for Thuggory or if I should just make a skyrim chapter next. Anyway i'd like to thank you for reading this chapter.


	3. The one who wields the dragons thu'um

A/N:So i've decided to write the first skyrim chapter since this could finally be considered a cross over and that there was a request to go ahead and do so, what happened at the meathead tribe will have to wait. The skyrim portion will have modded features to make it seem more immersive (and the Diverse dragon collection will have a key role )

* * *

Chapter 3: The one who wields the dragon's thu'um

A colossal iron door slammed shut, quickly cutting off the sharp and icy winds of skyrim from the warmth of the large fire in the main hall of the castle. A death hound came sneaking to the entrance to see who intruded it's home but came out after connecting the new sent to it's master, the hound laid down in front of the fire next to it's empty and bloody dish. The daedric-armored figure dropped a fresh, thick cut of raw venison in it's bowl as they walked by. Both CuSith and Garmr would have been executed during the battle of Castle Volkihar if Isran wasn't convinced that she would be able to tame them.

The nord warrior had found the castle in a worn down state but the gold she had gained running errands for people, exploring dungeons, pickpocketing someone every now and then helped in the long run to restore it. The place was built in the style of the ancients and the akaviri and seemed symmetrical down to the smallest carving. The place was built into the Velothi mountains to the slight southeast of Windhelm in the Eastmarch hold. The dragonborn couldn't find any original records of the place to figure out the name of it but stuck to calling it "Dragon's Thu'um Castle". The main hall was similar to that of Lakeview manor back in Falkreath but on a bigger scale. The castle featured many large rooms and floors complete with a balcony carved into the mountainside overlooking the Eastmarch hold. Her black-fur cape swung side to side as she made her way to the throne. Taking off her helmet she freed herself from the small space from inside and took a deep breath, putting it onto one of the long tables.

A skeleton belonging to the dragon Mirmulinr, the first dragon she had slain at the western watchtower outside whiterun when the Jarl asked her to aid the guards to destroy the dragon, was posed to be curled around the throne as if it was sleeping. The dragonborn was quite proud of the victory over each immortal beast she encountered but after the absorption of her first soul her bloodlust increased and she let the dragon blood control her in battle, clouding her mind and giving her the only intent to kill. She often visited Paarthurnax on top of the Throat of the World or took long walks on the road to help clear her mind a bit but at times it seemed it doesn't help of all.

Ebony claws scratched deep into the arms of the throne and a slight snarl came from her throat as she rested her wounded back against the seat. A dragon had attacked her before she exited The Rift, the Legendary Dragon died after a few minutes when she had jumped onto it's head and cut open it's skull with her sword but the damned thing left a large scratch down her back and tore through her armor like leather. It wasn't major and the dragon's talons didn't sink in enough to cause as much harm for her to use a spell , besides a real nord warrior doesn't depend too much on magic and take pride in the scars earned from battles.

Garmr came out from one of the many hallways connecting to the main hall likely because of the smell of blood from her wound rather to come and say hello. CuSith has been a lot less aggressive than Garmr has in the time that they have lived with her, the hound would bite deep wounds into her legs if she got close and wouldn't let go unless forcefully removed. She got up and walked into another hallway leading to a large kitchen, complete with an oven, counters, large fire with hanging pots, storage, and many hanging ingredients. A small door on the side led to a tiny frozen cavern where raw meat is stored and which the dragonborn was heading for. The sudden cold stung her exposed wound and encouraged her to hurry up and get out of there. Flesh from a frozen cow was quickly torn apart with the rigid ebony blade of a daedric sword and the beef inside was torn out, the cave was exited quickly with the iron door closing behind. The beef was dropped into a similar bowl on the opposite side of the hall and Garmr came charging at her. Not like an excited puppy happy to it's master again but more like a saber cat ambushing it's prey, a daedric shield was then drawn followed by a immediate smack into it. The death hound whimpered as it's face was heavily bruised by the defence and walked away back into hiding.

A soft growl was heard from CuSith who then started rubbing his leathery hide against her leg as if to apologize for his pack-member's disobedience then proceeded to chase after Garmr. The dragonborn only sighed while picking up her helmet and headed to the armory to put away her armor and find something else to wear until she could get the armor patched up. The helmet was placed neatly onto a mannequin as with the rest of the armor. She was now wearing some simple mage robes as it would be useless just to put on another set of armor to go to bed in.

It was too late to begin working on repairing the daedric set as it was already 10:49 pm. She approached the master bedroom and locked the door to ensure that Garmr or CuSith couldn't sneak into the room and rip her throat out with their uneven and sharp teeth while she was asleep. She threw herself onto her bed, the wood creaked at the sudden weight and dust flew up into the sky. Rolling over she stared at the stone roof, only held up by a newly replaced bar system which was the only the only thing holding up the place beside the thick stone pillar. The dragonborn only growled and lazily shifted comfortably onto the wooden surface, fully minding her wound to avoid aggravating the cut further and it wasn't long before hours of missed sleep caught up with her.

* * *

The sun rose the next morning and the wound only burned at the touch of the fabric from her clothes. It was very easy to avoid aggravating the three cuts down her back but she was actually considering just using a small spell to end the problem as it proved to be quite the nuisance as she spent most of her day only making a new custom set. Every horn on the helmet and pauldrons looked like they had been taken from a dragon and ended in a small diamond tip. The main structure was made of primarily ebony that had melted together with steel, giving it a lighter appearance while still maintaining its strength. The platework it made of solid ebony drenched with a daedra's blood giving off the armor's infamous deep red glow and the inclusion of the black leather 'skirt' covering the groin. The armor had few details such as traditional nord carvings in small places such as across the plates of the pauldrons and larger ones on each black fur cape was replaced with a thick leather one with a black fur trim around the edges until both sides met at a demonic looking pendant that clipped to the pauldrons that rested on a chain tucked in the armor. Every piece was refitted and improved only increasing its protection and value even higher. A very valuable and expensive set indeed.

The dragonborn's attention was pulled away as growling erupted from CuSith's throat. Quickly turning, the dovahkiin instinctively pulled out the original blade to her old set, more mindful of her existing wound and lack of armor. The death hound walked up to his master and simply barked happily as it laid at the human's feet. Ever since his arrival CuSith was more accepting of her company than Garmr. To CuSith's disappointment, his master had left to continue one of her projects. The only thing that was missing was a matching blade, shield, and crossbow. After that she would consider the set complete even though it really wouldn't. The supply on ebony in the castle had quickly dwindled during the creation of the improved armor but thankfully Windhelm wasn't too much of a ride on horseback and she could be back before dark. She had equipped the new set of armor and walked out the door.

Shadowmere had been waiting patiently in the somewhat-dead garden that covered the entrance to the castle. A large slam made the immortal horse quickly rise to her feet and inspect with caution, ready to charge if any harm was meant to be done. Shadowmere had calmed when the figure of the listener had approached and had let dark brotherhood leader take command, just glad to be chosen over that pathetic bone-pile referred to as 'Arvak'. With Shadowmere's speed the journey only took two hours, including the time it took to chase and slaughter every animal along the roads. The winds began to pick up once again as Shadowmere was left to wait by the stables and the wind threatened to push her off the icy stone bridge and into the cold waters below. It was enough to piss her off to the point where she had used the "Clear skies" shout, everywhere she went the damned weather was always being an obstacle. It was only 3:29 and she had plenty of time until the sun would sink below with horizon. The local blacksmith, Oengul War-Anvil, sold purified ebony ingots at an expensive price but with the continued flow of gold and the little effort to visit other towns she figured why not.

* * *

The matching weapons and shield had turned out to be exactly what she had hoped for. The hilt of the sword featured the same traditional gold spirals as her armor and the blade was a shade lighter in color, besides that everything was the same. The horns on the shield shared the same texture as the ones of her armor did, the cut-off horns from a slain dragon and the blood soaked metal now gave off a more prominent glow. The crossbow was more bulky near the stirrup as two melee blades have been added for if it ever came to close combat but more sleek in the back so the trigger was easier to access. The bow still bared similarities to the other works such as the tinted blades and golden marks.

It was around midnight when the items were completed but the dragonborn refused to sleep, it was not much of a requirement but more of an option. She was more of a dragon than an actual human, the more she spent time tracking down a dragon the more she felt like them. The seemingly endless power she possessed made her eventually bored of slaughtering bandits and Skyrim's wildlife quickly went from a challenge to a nuisance very quickly. The almighty dragonborn was eventually reduced to mindlessly making custom weapons and putting almost random enchantments on them only to sell them at some point or store them away only to forget about them, even Harkon and Miraak weren't much of a challenge. Each major quest she had went on was filled with disappointment at the end, isolation in the castle or on top of the throat of the world was beginning to seem like a decent way to fill her time.

The dragonborn left the the castle and walked into the freezing air, the waves of skyrim's northern lights danced slowly gracefully the sky while both moons, Masser and Secunda made their first full appearance since the last few months as each moon had their individual cycle.

The her family in the city of Bravil in Cyrodiil would probably kill for a sight like this but with multiple problems such as the dragons, the civil war and her personal issues it would be best to leave them until they were solved. Her family were strong followers of the ancient nordic traditions,she was even raised to mistrust elven races when they were reliable people if you needed a favor or two. To her there was no thing as honor or loyalty but merely a thick line between those who have power and the people who are forced to serve them. There is multiple cases of it happening in history, such as the dragons ruling over skyrim for example.

She had caught herself from drifting too far into her thoughts, realizing she had been walking on a road north to The Pale. The temperature had noticeably dropped as the winter was beginning to settle in and skyrim's position on the continent and lack of daylight hours didn't help the place warm up at all, it was a miracle that anything even managed to live here at all. Skyrim's cold had gotten to her at first but after a few years of basically living at a small and isolated farm near the border she had fled when the civil war between the legion and the stormcloaks.

A roar from above interrupted her and she immediately took out her daedric blade she had called 'soulrender'. Unlike the Scimitar, the name actually fit well with the enchantment to capture the souls of dead creatures up to 15 seconds and drained the enemy's life force to guarantee a swift kill. To her surprize the it was in fact Odahviing landing in front of her and not a random poor excuse for a reptile. The blade was put away as the dragon began to speak, and he seemed more irritated than enthusiastic.

"Dovahkin! Til hi los.. Paarthurnax has requested that you see him-"

"Well, everything to do is already done. Can't you just give me a ride there?"

The scarlet dragon let out a low snarl but only huffed as the nord climbed onto the back of his neck and small hands, scratch that, _claws_ were clutching tightly onto some of the surrounding scales. With enough force he was sure the mortal could painfully rip off even the largest scales of his body, the painful thought filled his mind as he took off. Tension could be felt between the two as they flew to the peak, Odahviing minding every shift of weight the dragonborn made while she kept holding tightly onto the scales for dear life and almost losing her grip twice. After what seemed like an eternity, the dragon had finally landed at the peak. The inclusion of a new dragon perched on the rocks was very obvious, it only moved slightly to watch her jump down from Odahviing's neck and make her way over to paarthurnax. The elder dragon was growling softly at the stranger's presence, the sudden attention to her made her pause.

"This _sunvaar_ (monster) has demanded me to bring you to him"

"So you just brought me here?...Without asking what he wanted?"

The gray dragon only mumbled what seemed like curses under his breath and faced the dragonborn again after a brief glance at the ground.

"Krosis, no, I have no say in matters that do not concern the well-being of 'the way of the voice'. This matter is between you and the dovah."

The dragonborn snarled at Paarthurnax and faced the new dragon. Sleek, ebony black scales eventually pointed up into sharp points, similar to that of a Needlehide or Azure dragon. A blue hue glowing from the edges of the tan under scales and bearing a crest of two, jagged primary horns behind the eyes, two smaller horns right below. The thing's eyes were pearl-white as if was blind and the large fang was overgrown, the right one appeared to be snapped in half. The tail ended in a diamond with a large silver band inscribed with characters of the dragon alphabet right before.

"Dovahkiin! Zu'u lost bo wah mindok rul hin thu'um los fin mulaag!"

The dragon's outburst caused her to wince, if spoken normally the dragon's voice would be deep... somewhere between the range of odahviing and alduin. Odahviing spoke from the opposite side of the mountain where he had been sitting since he had landed.

"The dovahkiin does not comprehend our speech."

The mystery dragon seemed to have stopped and began pondering on what to say next.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be a Httyd one so i can finally write what happened at the Meathead isles, also not sure how i'm going to blend two different planets into one but there will most likely be no further mention of the Akaviri other than the existing ruins.

Note: I always imagined the dragonborn to be more beastial and not really like normal people and having similar effects to being a werewolf, hence the bloodlust, snarling, etc.


	4. An old friend

A/N: Yay! Another httyd chapter! I'm probably going to start switching between Httyd and skyrim every other chapter so I can keep the story going more quickly.

Chapter 4: An old friend

Hiccup was waiting on the west side of the island. The small beach was grey as ash but effectively cut off from the village by foot because of the steep cliffs that surrounded it, the only way to approach it was by boat. He and toothless were sitting on the highest rocks, simply eating fish they had caught moments before. It was only two in the afternoon but Hiccup did not expect anyone to come here until dusk and the news of their departure from the smaller island next to the main one would've spread across the village by now, they were probably looking for a certain night fury rather than the missing snow wraith. If any hostiles showed up they could go on a flight and come back later and check if the note was still logged in between the wooden planks of the front door of thuggory's house.

The available time allowed him to clear his head, Berk had treated him like shit since he was 6 years old but it was still his home. His one true friend was in danger and the only reason his dad finally took notice of him was because he was supposedly doing great at hurting other living beings. Ever since the beginning of his friendship with toothless he had called himself a pacifist and would refuse to purposely cause harm, but such morals were not heard of to the villagers or to his father. He would be deemed an outcast if anyone had learned what had been up to. Astrid had been the closest to discovering toothless and followed him into the woods on multiple occasions and had acted out of jealousy and suspicion. True, it had gotten annoying for him to have to hide someplace new for a while before she gave up in rage and left, but he tolerated it.

Toothless curled up around his rider and laid his head on Hiccup's crossed lap. The black dragon still kept his eye on the horizon and been given soft rubs on the top of the head from his human, a soft purr vibrated from his throat and he leaned into hiccup's touch. Hiccups always liked to smile at how the most feared dragon of every viking tribe was truly no more than a flying cat, it gave him a small sliver of hope that vikings will soon realize that dragons are just like large house pets. The chances were still very low as more than 300 years of constant war does not just fade away overnight, lots of small and very risky steps have to be made. Berk will probably be the worst.

The small fire was covered in ashy sand by Toothless sweeping the ground with his tail, and the remnants of hiccups lunch was thrown to the dragon who accepted it gratefully. The two had stayed how they were for about ten more minutes until a rowboat was spotted coming from behind the large cliff separating them from the island, only one large viking controlling it. Toothless emitted a deep growl but was quickly hushed by hiccup by tapping lightly on the night fury's snout, the dragon had already blended nicely into the black rocks of the cliff and it would make no sense to expose themselves to a potential danger. Hiccup quickly stretched out on of toothless' wings and hid under it so was hidden as well, leaving it slightly open enough for him to see their approach. Toothless laid low to the ground, doing his best to remove the still attached saddle, artificial tail-fin, and all the gears attached from sight. Leaving his right eye closed and the left half open.

The boat stopped at the shore and the viking got out to pull it further on the beach to keep it from drifting away. The viking was more on the lean side than normal but still remained very buff, estimating to be about a foot and a half taller than Hiccup. they wore a helmet that had the cut off crest of what would have been a young nightmare, probably would have been only a few years old by the length of the horns. As armor they had a half of brown clay scale-mail torso, each full having the Meathead crest etched into it. The left half was made out of a thin steel plate that only reached to under the chest and only over to the base of their neck. A decent sized iron pauldron rested on the viking's left shoulder while the right lacked one, both arms lack protection and could expose the viking's muscle to burns and melee attacks from dragons. They wore black pants and dark brown fur-lined boots, armed with a sword that rested on the left hip.

Hiccup snuck out from toothless' to get a closer look at the viking but remained close enough to the ground to avoid getting spotted, at least that was the plan until he slipped on wet rock and fell a few feet down onto another rocky surface.

"Hiccup?!" the viking screamed, rushing over to the aching boy.

Toothless was instantly alarmed and jumped down gracefully to protect his rider from the stranger, roaring and flapping to drive away the human. At this point hiccup was already up, ignoring the pain from his aching body and trying to prevent death from either side. He constrained Toothless by holding the night fury back, all his strength wasn't keeping the dragon in place completely as Toothless still kept nudging him softly out of the way but skinny viking refused to let his old friend get torn to pieces…or his new one.

Thuggory drawn his sword and stood confused, the dragon was unlike any he had seen before and hiccup was able to hold back a dragon likely 6 times his size and it was not tearing him into thin strips of human flesh. He took note of the leather saddle resting on the dragon's back.

' _He rides the damn thing, both unsettling and cool at the same time._ ' he thought.

"Hiccup you have two minutes to explain what the hell is going on!"

Hiccup tapped the night fury's snout a few times to tell him to back up a bit, when he did but huffed and seemed very pissed.

"Well.. thats basicly what I wanted to talk to you about, it's a very risky request but now I can't go back home to berk."

Thuggory was now curious but worried about his friend, guessing by the dragon's presence he could assume one of two things. He likely left or was given a chance to leave by his father. He knew how badly Hiccup was treated at berk after he had told him a long time ago and befriending a dragon would definitely give the entire island of Berk a reason to get rid of him.

"Me and toothless need a place to stay for a bit, depending on long berk decides to check their allies for my location."

"Are you in trouble again?"

Toothless sat down next to his rider and begun curling around him protectively.

"No, to everyone I just dissapeared. I was forced into dragon training by my father a few weeks back. I used tricks I learned from Toothless but I ended up beating everyone my age by accident and would've been forced to kill a nightmare."

Thuggory looked back at the black dragon, clearly seeing that the snarling creature obviously had teeth

"Just in case something would go wrong I didn't want to risk him being hurt, so I left."

"Well, i'll support you as long the dragon won't cause any harm to the village but ultimately the decision isn't mine to make, you'll have to speak to my father."

Hiccup sighed, he was hoping that we wouldn't have to speak to Madgaon. The chief's close ties to Stoick would make him very difficult to deal with. He had been somewhat hoping that the rumors were somewhat true.

"Speaking of which.. I heard two of the villagers talking about your dad, is he alright?"

"Yeah, he has something the healer called 'rockjoint' and said it was really rare it only affects how active he is but besides that he's fine. He sent her and her apprentice to Healer's island a two months ago but they still haven't come back."

"What if you go tell your dad i'll go see what happened and bring them back if I can -"

"For exchange of letting you stay on the island? He'll most likely deny or alter the bargain but I will check."

Hiccup nodded and Thuggory grunted in amusement. Hiccup was given Thuggory's small pocket map of all the known archipelago and they said their temporary farewells. Thuggory dragged his small boat back to the ocean and headed for the village port. Very few vikings use the port on a day to day basis, exceptions being patrols and fisherman. Thuggory tied up the rowboat and headed up to the village. Unlike berk, the Meathead village had six different level than three. Below the first was the port, connected to the village by solid stone stairs and large ramps. The first level was the outer defensive weapons to fight off dragon raids and enemy tribe invasions. Second level was mostly farmland but had a few homes. third was most of the homes to the vikings that lived in the village but a few market stalls could be found there. Forth was the main village square, containing most market services. Fifth was the level the the grand hall sat upon, it was made primarily of wood but was fortified by stone. And the final level is where the chieftains house sat alongside the more wealthy and notable clans in the tribe.

He stormed into the grand hall where his father was easily found at one of the long tables hunched over a map with some of his most trusted men.

" I'm telling you chief, the black dragon was a Night Fury! It was heading to the south of the island went it flew off." one of the vikings argued. Another viking, Hallvard only disagreed.

"It must've took off somewhere else then, me and Gunil searched the south beach while looking all over the island for Madgaon's snow wraith."

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU" Madgaon bellowed. Both vikings stopped as part of their chief's command and apologised. Madgaon huffed.

"We have more important thing to worry about" he said sternly "like focusing on the raids or our missing healer and her apprentice"

Thuggory used this as a poor opportunity to discuss Hiccup's request.

"Dad, I need to talk to you in private about something."

Madgaon looked up from the map and dismissed his men, all of them murmuring word to each other when they were barely in hearing range.

"Now what's going on this time?"

"Hiccup had showed up and would like to ask a favor of you. He would like you to let him and a pet dragon of his stay as they cannot return to berk,-"

"A dragon?"

The harsh tone in his father's voice made Thuggory afraid that he had just placed his friend in danger.

"Yes, but he was willing to head to healers island and search for Halldora and that apprentice of hers."

Madgaon only looked at his son with a face full of confusion, anger and distrust.

"I'll have to speak to him myself.. Where is he?"

"I already sent him to the island."

"Then bring him to me when he arrives."

Hiccup studied the map Thuggory had given him, it was poorly drawn. Only quick sketches but still useful enough to plot a route to avoid Berk completely and get there in about one day, do a few laps around the island and search it completely another two , and return to the Meathead tribe and inform Thuggory on the situation… and tell him he needs a better map as this one was barely readable. Toothless seemed very grateful that they were now away from the Meathead village, he might have to deal with the hostility because the place may serve as their home for a while. Hiccup had to keep track of their position on the map and it was likely that Toothless never been to the island before to remember the location, he cannot allow his thoughts to wander back to Berk and how his father only seemed proud of him because of a lie, he had to focus.

The horizon was nothing but sky and ocean, there was a faint sight of land far to the north but according to his map the island was nothing very important. It seemed like a small uninhabited place since it wasn't marked with any tribe crest or labeled as a territory of any kind, possibly a home to local dragons. May be a useful place to learn about the nature of other species. It was dusk when healer's island was in view, likely any human activity would've ceased a while ago. Before they went down to find a shelter for the night they skimmed along the surface of the calm waters of the coast, doing a quick check on the shore before heading inland to look for a place to set up camp. There were very few small plains on the large island, most of it was dense forests that housed the variety of flora used to heal wounds and diseases. From a viking's view it would be foolish to set up camp there and expose one's self to an aerial dragon attack but with Toothless that shouldn't be much of a problem.

They set up camp in one of the larger clearings next to a medium sized lake. Toothless had already begun to try and catch some fish while hiccup was out in the surrounding forest collecting sticks for firewood. Unknown to him a small child was following him, stalking him as he went from branch to branch tearing off smaller ones. When he went back to the bank the child only wondered why he decided to build a camp here out of all places. It took her a few minutes to notice the black dragon at the bank not very far from him, it blended in so well like it was partly invisible.

' _Mother of thor..'_ she thought. ' _He's in trouble if that thing notices him!_ '

She quickly ran up to him yelling a 'watch out'. Hiccup barely registered anything before being pulled away into the cover of the forest by a girl that only seemed half his age. Toothless had heard the girl's approach and turned around to see his rider quickly being dragged away.

" _ **HEY!**_ " Toothless hissed, getting up from his spot on the bank to chase after the two. Hiccup looked back to see the night fury doing his best to keep up as the trees were very close together. Hiccup yanked his arm out of the grasp, unexpectedly causing the poor girl to fall on her behind.

"What are you doing?! That dragon is going to kill you!"

Hiccup held out his hand to help her up to which she reluctantly accepted, she still pulled at him desperately in what seemed to be a small cave but he refused to move. The girl only huffed in defeat.

"He was trying to get me back from you. He sees you as a threat and tried to protect me."

The girl didn't seem convinced. "Protect you?! No dragon ever protects a human, they only burn down our homes, kill vikings without reason, and steal our hard-earned food!"

"If that was true than you would be dead by now."

The child stiffened as warm breath reeking of raw meat and gods know what else was blown onto her head. Slowly looking up, her gaze met that of two green ones bearing a cold stare. The low growl the dragon emitted only made her shiver in fear.

"It okay Toothless, she's not a threat."

The dragon continued to examine the smaller viking to confirm that for himself. The human dragonet seemed awfully afraid of him and appeared to be unarmed, besides that nothing else was important enough to note. He relaxed visibly but still remained weary.

"Toothless? Who names a dragon _Toothless?_ "

Hiccup gestured to the dragon who rolled his eyes them retracted his teeth and opened his maw to show the girl how the human's name for him came to be. The smaller one seemed unsettled by the lack of teeth yet relieved that the dragon would have an a lot harder time trying to eat her.

"Can you tell me your name?" Hiccup asked. The smaller viking nodded.

"My name is Yri, apprentice to Halldora, the healer of the Meathead tribe. Our ship was attacked by a large sea dragon, a scauldron if i remember correctly. Our ship sunk right off the west coast and we had to swim a bit."

" _ **That was easy**_ _"_ Toothless growled himself.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter I am going to post a timeline of the events in the story for those who may be struggling to understand. I plan on cleaning it up a little bit so each chapter is like another day or some point in the future so it's in chronological order instead of all over the place. If you guys are having any difficulty please let me know so I can help you understand.


End file.
